


The Gift of a Sculpture (Yuri on Ice Statue AU)

by AWritingNerd



Series: Yuri On Ice Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Everyone Needs A Hug, Jean-Jacques Leroy is Extra, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Sculpture, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, and Yuuri wants to give it to them, though it isn't extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWritingNerd/pseuds/AWritingNerd
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are statues gifted to the Grand Prix each season, and the skaters find themselves intrigued by the statues that always move, ready to support their new friends through thick and thin.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri On Ice Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	The Gift of a Sculpture (Yuri on Ice Statue AU)

There were two statues in front of the Barcelona Grand Prix, ones that hadn’t been there before, and the skaters had to admit that they didn’t realize at first what was so strange about them besides their presences. Yakov was the first to ask about the statues, to which the managers told him about the wish given to a cancer patient, the old man hoping that his statues would be presented at the Grand Prix each season. None of them could really argue with that, and since the statues didn’t get in the way of anyone, they were left to their own devices.

Which the statues themselves took to heart.

When they first figured out the reason for the statues, the skaters posed around their colorful bodies, Phichit taking a selfie of all of them together, tagging the old man in it. ‘Glad to be able to see these new additions to our competitions!’ he put down in the post, and he felt better than he had in a while to see the older man, Richardson, respond back almost immediately.

‘Thank you’ he commented. ‘For loving my creations like I do!’

And they did, they all did. They had even named them- with Richardson’s permission, of course- and the statues, Viktor and Yuuri now, became a staple, though their reputation was built on a healthy sense of confusion and mystery too.

The statues kept...moving.

It wasn’t that they moved positions, because they always moved into their spot by the rink, but the part that moved was the creations themselves. The gray-haired statue that they had called Viktor moved a lot, posing in different positions. The day they arrived, he would be in a waving position, ice blue eyes closed, but as the event went on, his positions kept changing. Yuuri, too, would change. The dark-haired form would give a gentle smile to those arriving, and throughout the competition, he would give encouraging expressions and hand signals to the skaters.

They only moved, the skaters concluded, when nobody was looking.

The statues understood the skaters with a precision that- even though they shouldn’t be able to move to express such knowledge- was still appreciated. On one of Phichit’s particularly rough days, he came into the rink with the other skaters to the sight of Yuuri, moved again. This time, the statue’s arms were open, as if asking for a hug, and his face was sympathetic. Phichit honestly didn’t care if these sculptures were haunted or not, he needed the assurance, and he found himself in the statue’s cold arms, enjoying the sensation of being held.

As the competitions went on, the skaters got more and more used to the sculptures, and JJ was the first to suggest the idea of treating them like people, one of the best ideas, in the others’ opinions.“They already are, at this rate! Why not give a little respect to my adoring fans, even if they are made of stone!” He had pointed out, and while the other skaters could do without the ‘fan’ comment, they admitted that JJ had a point. The statues acted more like humans than clay anyhow.

So, it began. They introduced themselves to the statues, talked to them, and sometimes, they’d give them little gifts. Yuri put a plush poodle over Viktor’s shoulders that a fan had thrown on the ice, and Otabek even went out to retrieve a matching one for Yuuri. When they returned to the rinks later, the two statues were hugging the plushies with expressions of delight. The skaters felt a sense of accomplishment come from that, and whenever someone won bronze, it was agreed amongst the ‘inside’ group that the bronze always went around either Viktor or Yuuri’s neck.

And then one day, they could sense the statues’ tension. They were practically vibrating with energy, and the skaters shared glances before moving forward to console them. “Whatever you’re stressed about, it’s going to be okay,” Phichit gave a comforting look. The other’s nodded, and while their expressions didn't change, their overall demeanor did. In fact, It almost looked like the statues were smiling.

The next time the skaters entered the rink to practice, it was with a depressed air, all of them mourning the death of Richardson, and stressed from the efforts they had put into their performances so far. When Yuri- teary-eyed and silent for a change- entered the rink with a slump in his shoulders, he barely registered the embrace around him and the reassuring words until he realized that the skater’s breaths had hitched behind him.   
He looked up into the gentle eyes of Yuuri.

“We mourn the loss of our creator too,” he whispered, smile shaky. “But we know he would want you to do your best here, for him, and for us.” This time, he gestured to Viktor, who was approaching with a tray of hot chocolates. “We want to watch you flourish, as our crafter wished for us. You have always made us proud. Now, more than ever.”

Sobs filled the room as the skater’s threw themselves into the arms of the statues, and though practice wasn’t as long as it could have been if they had begun right away, the break served to help them gain control and focus, and by the end of the practice, they found themselves listening to the advice Viktor was shouting to them, and the encouragements coming from Yuuri. Even Yakov and Lilia-who were normally reserved and severe- had given small smiles, and stepped back to allow Viktor to coach where he could.

Yuri took the top of the podium, followed by Phichit, and then Chris, who had beaten out Otabek and JJ for the bronze medal. When the three of them made their way to the kiss-and-cry, they each approached the statues next to it. Bronze was gently placed around the wrists of their joined and outstretched hands, while silver was placed around Yuuri’s neck, and gold around Viktor’s. “See you next year, old man, four-eyes.” Yuri’s insults fell short with the soft quality of his voice, and the statues both gave subtle tilts of their heads. Each of the skaters followed suit, wishing the statues good luck until their next competition.

When the ice rink cleared, the two statues would cuddle the plushies they normally left at the base of their statue in a tote, adding the medals to the collection they had amounted each year, and their faces would glow with joy as they gazed at each other.

“I love you, Viktor.”

“I love you more than words, my love, my soul, my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, and I'm not sure how proud I am of the writing, but I hope you like it anyhow.


End file.
